Going Home
by rulerofallthatisevil12
Summary: JJ invites Emily to go home with her.


**AN:** Will and JJ are divorced in this.

* * *

There was a knock on the door, and Emily looked up briefly from the file laid out on her desk. It was the file of a potential new team member. She'd decided they could use an extra set of hands to help find Scratch.

"What is it, JJ?" she asked, eyes scanning the information in front of her.

"Everybody's heading home," JJ told her, purse slung over her shoulder, hands in the pockets of her blazer.

"Have a good night." Emily looked up again, flashing a small smile before switching out the file for a new one.

"Yeah, you too..." JJ sighed.

The pair hadn't spent much time together aside from working cases since Emily had come back to the BAU. Things had been hectic, JJ knew that, but she still missed her best friend.

"Do you want to come home with me?" she asked suddenly, taking a few small steps towards the other woman. When she received a confused look in response, she explained, "Will has the boys, and I think we could both use a distraction from all the craziness around here."

As much as Emily wanted to stay and work longer, she knew she needed a break. She'd practically been living in her new office.

"I have wine." JJ grinned.

Emily laughed. "Make me dinner, and I'm all yours."

* * *

JJ made a box of mac and cheese for them to eat because most of what she kept in the kitchen was for Henry, and she was usually too tired from work to make anything that wasn't simple anyway.

Emily had no complaints, only teasing, "You sure know how to win somebody over."

JJ threw a small handful of uncooked pasta at her.

* * *

They moved to the living room with their wine glasses after fighting over who was going to do the dishes, Emily insisting since JJ cooked, JJ eventually agreeing, though she helped.

"Did you get Sergio back?" JJ asked, throwing her legs across Emily's lap and leaning back against the arm rest of the sofa.

Emily took a sip of wine before setting her glass down next to JJ's on the coffee table. "Garcia and I agreed on a joint-custody arrangement."

JJ laughed. "Of course you did."

Emily just smiled and stroked her thumb across the blonde's knee.

* * *

Waking up in a strange place in the middle of the night was always a little scary, but Emily quickly realized she was still at JJ's. They'd fallen asleep while watching a movie. JJ was asleep in the brunette's lap, head on her thighs. Emily's neck was a little stiff from sleeping upright.

She looked at the time on her phone. 3:15.

"JJ..." she said, running her hand unconsciously through blonde hair. She really needed to get home.

No response.

"JJ," she said again, louder.

JJ practically jumped out of her lap that time.

"What?" She looked around, panicking, then met Emily's eyes in the darkened room. The TV was the only light. "Oh...sorry, Em." She yawned.

Emily smiled, thinking how adorable JJ looked in that moment. "It's okay. I didn't mean to scare you. It's just really late. I should go home."

JJ yawned again. "Stay," she suggested.

"Are you sure?" Emily asked, brushing loose strands of hair out of the younger woman's face.

"Yeah." JJ nodded. "I've missed this... I've missed you," she admitted.

Smoky brown eyes looked into stormy blue.

They kissed. It was over in seconds, but it was enough to tell them they wanted more and enough to leave their lips tingling.

They were tired of avoiding feelings, pretending they didn't exist for so long. Will was out of the picture, and Emily wasn't living thousands of miles away anymore.

The next kiss was deeper and filled with encouragement. JJ moved to straddle the older woman while deft hands unbuttoned her shirt, Emily tossing it across the room once she removed it from the blonde.

"Em..." JJ groaned when Emily's lips worked their way down her neck.

Emily's shirt was the next to go, JJ pulling it up and over her head before reconnecting their lips.

"Jennifer, wait." Emily pulled back, rested her hands on JJ's thighs.

"What?" JJ asked, kissing a path down the brunette's jaw and nibbling on her ear.

Emily couldn't help but moan, and JJ smirked.

"You're evil." Emily slid her hands up to cup the blonde's ass.

"Mhm, you love it." JJ kissed her cheek.

Emily just smiled then asked, "Can we move this to the bedroom? I don't want our first time to be on the couch like we're a couple of horny teenagers."

JJ laughed and stood up, leading Emily by the hand to her bedroom.

* * *

Emily kissed back up JJ's body after giving her her fourth orgasm of the night. She'd had five of her own. They'd been at it for a few hours. The sun was peeking through the curtains, and they knew they needed to get a little more sleep before they headed into work.

JJ moaned when Emily kissed her, tasting herself on the brunette. She didn't think that would ever get old.

"Em..." she warned as a hand slipped between her legs again.

"Jennifer..." Emily smirked. She couldn't get enough of this woman.

Fingers circled her clit and lips attached to one of her nipples, sucking gently, and JJ couldn't help but moan again.

"We have to...fuck...we have to work," JJ reminded her, though she couldn't imagine stopping at that point. She was so wet again, needed Emily.

Emily moved her hand lower, pressed two fingers inside the blonde, making her back arch. Nails dug into her shoulders. She set a slow, steady pace.

"If I've counted correctly, you've made me come five times. You've only come four. I'm just making things even."

"You're ridiculous." JJ laughed then groaned as Emily hit that spot inside of her that made her see stars.

Emily grinned. "You don't seem to be complaining."

JJ wasn't. Emily took her higher and higher, adding her thumb to the mix at some point. The added stimulation to her clit was enough to push the younger woman over the edge, crying out Emily's name as she did so.

"You're so beautiful when you come," Emily said, removing her fingers and wiping them on the sheets.

JJ blushed and kissed her. "So we're even now, huh?"

Emily laughed. "Yeah, sure. You know I just couldn't resist having you again, right?"

"I'm flattered, but it cost us sleep."

"Sleep is for the dead."

"Oh, shut up."

"Make me."

"Fine."

They were definitely going to be late for work.


End file.
